FanFic Slayers EL ESPEJO MÁGICO
by MARYXULA
Summary: Zelgadiss está dispuesto a todo por conseguir retornar su cuerpo de quimera a su verdadera naturaleza. Uno de sus antiguos amigos nos cuenta si hay suerte o no en Solaria al acompañarlo en busca de un interesante objeto mágico...


**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**  
Slayers y sus personajes son creación exclusiva de Hajime Kanzaka y sus respectivos colaboradores

Christine y Erik son personajes originales de waterlillysquiggles y Miss Whoa Back Off  
Los otros que vayan surgiendo en el FanFic son cosa mia, para enriquecerlo como Perrian

La historia se cuenta en primera persona, según Zelgadiss o según Rezo o según ambos aunque  
según otro personaje relevante en Spin-Offs o según se le antoje a la autora XD

Me gustan los espejos, antiguamente se creía que podían robarte el alma o que poseían cualidades  
magicas. Inspirada por el que salía en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal se me ocurrió este Spin-Off  
Espero que os guste, Naga aparece también XD

**FanFic Slayers **

**Rojo Relativo - Spin-Off **

Muchos años pasaron desde la última vez que me encontre con mi buen amigo Zelgadiss. Tantos que muchas cosas habían pasado a lo largo de ese tiempo, cosas realmente interesantes como la muerte ¿o fue un asesinato? del celebre Monje Rojo o poco después la destrucción de la antigua ciudad de Sairaag. Claro que lo que más me sorprendió fue que las gentes del pequeño reino de Teforasia se recuperasen de la terrible enfermedad que oprimió al reino. Acontecimientos asombrosos que fueron marcando la vida de mi buen amigo, finalmente libre pero aún con cuerpo de quimera. Yo, Perrian, el mejor ladrón de conocimientos del mundo entero, tampoco me he quedado de brazos cruzados, he realizado grandes viajes y he encontrando interesantes libros, sin olvidar mencionar, con desmedido orgullo, que ya sé leer. Claro que Zelgadiss sabe leer antiguos escritos que yo jamás lograré leer. Sin embargo hay una cosa que no ha cambiado en mi vida, sigo viviendo en la ciudad de Bamond, la ciudad famosa por sus mercados y sus peligrosos negocios en los barrios bajos. Pensé más de una vez en encontrar un lugar más adecuado pero pensando en mi buen Zelgadiss y en los buenos ratos que pasamos por la ciudad abandone la idea. Como guinda al pastel, diré que ahora soy yo quien manda, yo también he alcanzado la libertad, soy mi propio jefe aunque tenga que aguantar las suplicas de trabajo de la mayoria de bandidos de la zona. Zelgadiss me expusó sus vivencias y me describió con alegría a los que eran sus amigos, amigos que a pesar de los problemas que causaban eran de los que merecía la pena conocer, amigos que fue conociendo y con los que fue entablando mayor amistad desde que Rezo murió. Me dejó, sinceramente, atónito verle sonreir tanto, incluso soltar alguna sonora carcajada pero como viejo amigo suyo, todavía con vida, me encantaba comprobar que su animo había mejorado. Yo, sintiendome incapaz de superar sus anecdotas, tán sólo le haría saber lo que consideré más interesante.

-Yo sigo viajando y consiguiendo libros o manuscritos de difícil obtención pero ya no lo hago obligado... -

-¿Significa eso lo que creo que significa? -Preguntaría Zelgadiss con actitud suspicaz, interrumpiendome.

-¡Sí, Zelgadiss, ahora soy yo quien manda! -Le confirme sin poder contener las ganas de decirselo sin más misterios.

-¡Bien hecho! Crear tu propio negoción es lo mejor que podías hacer. -Exclamaría alzando su copa para chocarla con la mia dando un brindis triunfal.

Tomé mi copa, que reposaba en el suelo y la alce haciendo chocar con la de Zelgadiss sonriente sin explicarle que en realidad había heredado el negocio de aquel hechicero a marchas forzadas. Trás dar un largo sorbo a nuestras copas, Zelgadiss se levanto del cómodo sillón en el que anteriormente se habría sentado mi maestro y echando un vistazo a las estanterias de cuidada madera que fui fabricando con gran esfuerzo, pasando sus dedos por los libros, varios de ellos restaurados por un servidor, Zelgadiss con sus ojos brillando maravillados, dijo:

-Entonces sigues proporcionando valiosos libros... Yo también sigo buscando una cura para regresar a la normalidad. ¿Crees qué algún antiguo libro me daría la solución? -

Me quedé callado observandole. Si había una respuesta, yo no podría darsela pero por muy doloroso que aún le resultase a Zelgadiss, Rezo podría. Rezo, el eminente Monje Rojo, uno de los cinco sabios más grandes del mundo. Como Zelgadiss se detuvo como esperando una respuesta por mi parte, suspirando respondí:

-Puede que sí pero tampoco me hagas mucho caso. Muchos hechiceros piensan que es un mito. -

Las alargadas y puntiagudas orejas de Zelgadiss se movieron levemente como hacen la de los gatos u otros animales, estaba muy atento a eso que intentaba contarle.

-Dilo. Con la piedra filosofal pasaba lo mismo y al final la encontramos. -Me animó Zelgadiss con una voz que no parecía suya.

-¿Has oido hablar de algún espejo mágico últimamente? - Zelgadiss negaría la cabeza.

Tal y cómo lo imaginaba, tuve que contarle todo lo que sabía sobre ese espejo. Espejo que nada tenía que ver con uno que crease otro gran sabio llamado Shazard Lugandi. Zelgadiss, apoyado un poco sobre el poco hueco de pared escucharía la información que tán libremente le dí sobre el espejo con gesto reflexivo.

-Los rumores dicen que se encuentra en la laberintica ciudad de Solaria. No lo tendrás fácil. -Añadí advertiendole su futuro.

-Eso no importa. Encontré el modo de desplazarme por la ciudad sin perderme. -Me diría él que cada vez estaba más y más dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo para encontrar el espejo. -Además cuento con un gran ladrón por amigo. -

Eso no me gustó porque sonaba a que me vería obligado a acompañarle y a ayudarle. Empece a protestar:

-Si crees que voy a ayudarte, vas muy equivocado... -

Pero Zelgadiss insistía acercandose a mí de modo amenazante, sin dejar de sonreir. Al final, acabé cediendo. Zelgadiss podía llegar a ser muy convincente cuando se lo proponía. Aquella noche Zelgadiss pasaría la noche conmigo. Sentado frente a una gruesa bolsa de piel de color similar al de sus ropas, Zelgadiss se preparaba para el largo viaje que tendriamos que hacer. Quizás si eramos afortunados no estuviese muy lejos y usando el hechizo Ray Wing llegasemos en un pestañear de ojos. Zelgadiss examinaba cuidadosamente sus pertenencia a fin de llevar sólo las necesarias como un mapa, la bola de cristal con la que comprobaría ya dentro de la ciudad el lugar exacto en el que el espejo se hallaría, alimento y una suave manta. Su espada iría junto a él colocada en su segundo cinturón. A la luz de la luna brillaba como exibiendo su bello y plateado acero con soberbia.

-Es magnifica, ¿verdad? Rezo me la regalo hace mucho. -Me comentó Zelgadiss, consciente de que mis ojos estaban clavados en su brillante y alargada espada.

Su voz surgió entristecida. La embainó y dejandola muy cerca de él, con todo su equipaje listo, se echó al suelo y tapandose con su larga capa de claro color desteñido se durmió. Las rocas de diferentes tamaños que poseía su rostro parecían brillar iluminadas por la mistica luna de aquella noche al igual que sus finos y puntiagudos cabellos de plata.

-Espero que espero que todo salga bien. Zelgadiss merece volver a ser humano. -Murmuré antes de caer roque sobre mí extrecha pero blandita cama.

Al abrir los ojos a la mañana siguiente y no encontrar a Zelgadiss tumbado en la habitación, me vestí tán aprisa como pude y salí a buscarlo por la vivienda. Ya que me había visto comprometido a acompañarle y a compartir mi sabiduria como ladrón de primera, me habría cabreado mucho que se hubiese ido sin mi. Lo admito, en el fondo acabe aceptando porque sentía una curiosidad enorme de saber si el espejo era real o no. Es lo que suele pasar con las habladurias y que Zelgadiss lo comparase con la piedra filosofal, me atraía. El muy madrugador me estaba esperando tán tranquilamente tomando un tazón de espesa y calentita leche inclinado sobre la pequeña e improvisada chimenea de piedra que nos servía para cocinar. En su interior un caldero de barro de pequeño tamaño había sido colocado sobre un fuego no muy efusivo.

-Te estaba esperando. -Fue lo único que salió de su boca.

-¡Ya lo veo! -Solté yo con los ojos entrecerrados y el gesto un poco torcido.

Zelgadiss se bebió toda la leche del tazón, apagó el fuego echando agua con el cubo que había puesto a su derecha y salió del rincón diciendo:

-Vamonos pues. Cuanto antes lleguemos, mejor. -

No sé si él lo notaba pero a veces se comportaba de un modo realmente similar al de Rezo. Poniendo los ojos en blanco salí detrás de él pero al cerrar la puerta de cascada madera me aseguré de que nada ni nadie entrase en mi ausencia. Realice un hechizo protector sobre todo mi hogar. En estos oscuros tiempos uno ha de ser muy cauteloso. No fue placentero pues Zelgadiss prefería pasar las noches al raso acompañado por el calor del fuego y los ruidos procedentes de las alimañas de la zona por la que nos deteniamos. Me traía recuerdos de temprana juventud, antes de ser encontrado y llevado al hospicio, recuerdos agridulces propios de un chiquillo moribundo que sobrevivía como podía yendo de pueblo en pueblo en busca de mis padres. Padres que o bien murieron o bien se desharían de mí durante aquella violenta época por el lugar en el que yo... ¿Nací? Aprendiendo de algún forajido muy del estilo de Zelgadiss, solitario y de mirada penetrante, que nunca hablaba más de la cuenta y sin remilgos a la hora de matar cualquier cosa. Acostados sobre nuestras capas contemplabamos al oscuro pero liberador cielo, a veces acompañado de una luna que parecía un blanco botón y compartiamos el mismo deseo de llegar pronto a Solaria. También parabamos brevemente para confirmar que ibamos por el camino correcto. La gente de los pueblos o de las ciudades sin importancia por las que pasabamos se mostraban temerosos al principio, pero destapandome un poco la cara mientras Zelgadiss se quedaba a mí lado unos pasos atrás bajando la cabeza, muchas de esas personas suspiraban y me informaban de que ibamos por bien camino. A veces Zelgadiss me miraba con envidia. Yo le decía:

-Si te sirve de consuelo, no es sólo por mi cara de bueno, sino porque les enseño esto. - Mostrandole el colgante plateado con el simbolo de una de las multiples asociaciones de hechiceros que siempre he llevado encima desde que obtuve mi titulo de hechicero. Abre muchas puertas y eso me gusta. Entonces es cuando Zelgadiss entornando los ojos, deja a un lado sus sentimientos de envidia para llenarse de añoranza.

-Zolf también estudió magía en uno de esos sitios pero nunca le concedieron el titulo de hechicero. -

La guardaba escondiendola entre mis ropas y proseguíamos el viaje. Llegados por fin a la periferia de la ciudad, respirando profundamente nos quedabamos frente a ella sobrevolandola antes de adentrarnos en ella valiendonos de nuestro ingenio y habilidad magica. Zelgadiss al tocar nuestros pies el suelo con la suavidad que el hechizo levitación nos daba sacaría su bola de cristal y agarrandola con ambas manos procedía a localizar el espejo. -No creo que sea muy difícil, sólo es un objeto. -Anunciaba cerrando sus ojos para mayor concentración. La bola al cabo de un ratito se iluminaba azulada mientras los cabellos de Zelgadiss parecían mecerse por una energía invisible, igual que sus ropas sin apenas hacer ruido. Una fina brisa se extendería a lo largo de la ciudad como si se tratase de un ente rastreador. Al abrir de nuevo los ojos, le preguntaría impaciente:

-¿Has descubierto en qué punto puede estar? - -

Me temo que vamos a tener que buscarla a la vieja usanza. -Sería el modo en que Zelgadiss me diría no.

Guardó de nuevo en su abultada bolsa de lana la bola y empezamos a caminar hacía Solaria con firmeza. Como si de un gigantesco castillo se tratase, la entrada al igual que todas las calles que componían la ciudad habían sido construidas como gruesas murallas pero aquello para Zelgadiss, gran hechicero, no era un problema. Juntando las manos realizó el hechizo que nos abría una entrada sin necesidad de tratar con ningún guardia. Trás la formulación, llegarían las claras y efectivas palabras de poder.

-¡Dill Brand! -

Y una furiosa rafaga de viento atravesó la pared de piedra creando un agujero en el que más o menos nos las apañamos para caber. Con la adrelanina disparada a sabiendas de que podríamos ser descubiertos y encarcelados si no cruzabamos y corriamos hacía alguna parte, nos introdujimos por el agujero y corrimos como alma que lleva el diablo hasta acabar bien lejos de él.

-¡Ey! Si eres mitad demonio podriamos haber llegado teletransportandonos. -Pensé en voz bien alta y entrecortada a causa de la carrera por las largas y empinadas calles. Zelgadiss apoyandos sus manos sobre sus rodillas meneó la cabeza y con una risita cansada me replicó:

-No creo que hubiese funcionado. -

Nuestro rostros brillaba a causa del sudor, era uno de esos días que el sol brilla sin compasión. El color de las compactas edificaciones parecía pintado de oro excepto las puertas o las pequeñas ventanas, todas de madera de roble viejo. Saqué de entre mis ropajes, lo que parecía un frasco cuadrado recubierto de piel con un corcho de claro color que destapé antes de ofrecer el contenido a mi desfallecido amigo Zelgadiss. Él parecía necesitarlo mucho más que yo porque aún no habíendo a esas horas de la mañana nadie por la ciudad, supé que Zelgadiss se fuese a destapar la cara.

-Bebe un poco. -Le propusé extendiendo mi brazo con el frasco abierto hacía él. Zelgadiss dirigió sus ojos hacía mí y lo aceptó sin decir palabra.

Zelgadiss necesitaba una hidratación más constante porque era en gran parte de piedra y ya se sabe lo calientes que se ponen las piedras cuando el sol lanza sus rayos de sol sobre ellas. Dando vueltas sin tón ni son, al atisbar un pozo, obligué a Zelgadiss a retirarse el embozo para echarle agua fresca por la cara. Nos sentamos apoyando el culo lo que pudimos sin caer sobre el grueso pozo. Zelgadiss mejoraría un poco, gracias a la poca sombra que nos proporcionaba un flaco árbol con parte del tronco retorcido hacía donde nosotros estabamos, Sus hojas serían lo más parecido a un toldo que tendríamos.

-A lo mejor el espejo está en el castillo. Es un objeto de gran valor. -Deduje mordiendome el labio inferior. -O en el templo de la ciudad. -

-¿En el templo? No parece que Solaria poseía templo como otras ciudades. -

Pasado un rato Zelgadiss con sus ojos de halcón al ver a lo lejos a alguien caminar hacía nosotros, se cubriría de nuevo la cara agachando la cabeza mientras yo alzaba la vista. Ese alguien llegó acompañado por unos cuantos guardias.

-Mierda... -Mascullé en voz baja. Tuvimos que huir de nuevo. Me fastidió bastante porque fue uno de los pocos lugares apacibles y con agua que encontramos en aquel laberinto de ciudad hasta que trás muchas vueltas, con un cabreo y un cansancio en el cuerpo insoportable llegamos a buen destino. Dentro de la vivienda en la que nos metimos al ser construida de piedra se estaba bastante fresquito. Sin mover ni un pelo desde el rincón más profundo de aquel hogar escuchamos a los guardias pasar por la zona. Hasta que no escuchamos sus pasos desvanecerse en la distancia no pudimos relajarnos. Con mayor tranquilidad examinamos el interior del lugar, no parecía tener mucho inmobiliario, sólo un escritorio con una banqueta de madera cerca de la única ventana que había, una cama y un pequeña chimenea, encima de ésta, había una pequeña estanteria en la cúal se encontraban especias para cocinar y una caja en la que sólo encontramos utensilios de cocina como cucharas, vasos o una tetera. Una casa con las cosas pertinentes y más necesarias. Arriba tampoco encontramos nada de gran valor o interés. Un baúl lleno de ropa doblada y colocada con esmero y una segunda cama, de medidas más justas que la que había abajo. En la pared descansaba un tapiz cuya escena gustó a Zelgadiss. Decepcionados porque era un hogar de un hombre o de una familia nada especial encaminamos nuestros pasos a la puerta de salida pero el sonido producido por uno de nuestros pasos al pisar una parte del suelo nos obligaría a quedarnos. Retrocediendo y parandonos justos en esa porción de suelo, Zelgadiss poniendose en cuclillas daría unos golpecitos con los nudillos sobre la superficie. -Mmm Creo que bajo nuestros pies podría haber algo más. -Pensó en voz alta convencido de que aquello debía de ser una trampilla o una ingeniosa salida a alguna parte.

-Puede que sea una cueva subterranea, ya sabes, a modo de despensa. -Me figuré yo que no quería hacerme muchas ilusiones no fuese a resultar que aquel descubrimiento fuese otra vanalidad. No lo fue, fue incluso mejor de lo que nos esperabamos.

Zelgadiss apartó algo de tierra y pudimos ver que aquella porción de suelo cuadrada era más oscura que el resto. Entusiasmados buscamos el modo de abrir la particular trampilla. No había ni gruesa anilla de hierro de la que tirar ni cerradura. No nos apartamos de ella hasta dar con el modo de abrirla. Zelgadiss paseaba de un lado a otro extrujandose las neuronas al igual que yo, que manteniendome aún en cuclillas pasaba una de mis enguantadas manos sobre ella. El rugir de nuestros estomagos nos obligaría a buscar la plaza para así degustar algo de comida en algún restaurante asequible. Nuestros estomagos recibirían con sumo agrado las delicias tipicas de la ciudad, sin embargo nuestras cabezas seguían trabajando en cómo abrir la trampilla. Dando un merecido y profundo sorbo a mi fresquita jarra de cerveza como si su frescura me hubiese abierto la mente, exclamé:

-¡Zelgadiss ya sé como abrirla! -

-¡¿Cómo? -Me exigiría saber Zelgadiss terminando su jugoso filete en dos o tres bocados. Con rebosante alegría se lo explicaría tál que así:

-Con magía. Muchos hechiceros, yo entre ellos, utilizamos hechizos para sellar lugares u objetos. -

Zelgadiss golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado exclamando:

-¡Es verdad! ¡¿Cómo no se me habrá ocurrido antes? ¡Ahora sabremos si merece o no la pena husmear un poco más antes de irnos! -

Saciados y con el entusiasmo de vuelta, nos pusimos ante la trampilla con mirada serena y nos concentramos. El primero en actuar fuí yo, que sentandome sobre la trampilla imponiendo mis manos, con los ojos cerrados, recitaría el conjuro que siempre he usado a la hora de romper sellos magicos, luego Zelgadiss con otro hechizo de viento haría que la trampilla se separase del suelo dejando así un oscuro agujero cuadrado. Nos miramos sonriendo como dos niños traviesos a punto de desenterrar un gran tesoro. Descendimos agarrados él uno al otro. Tocando suelo, antes de avanzar adelante, Zelgadiss creó una pequeña bola de luz que con su blanca azulona luz nos otorgaría una valiosa visibilidad del oscuro lugar. Dando varios y al principio temerosos pasos sobre un suelo aparentemente normal llegamos hasta lo que parecía una figura cubierta por un pesado manto. Ambos tragamos saliva pero Zelgadiss era quien estaba a punto de tirar del manto.

-¡Venga Zelgadiss veamos lo que esta tapando ese viejo manto! -Exclamé detrás suya. Zelgadiss asintió y tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas.

Ante nosotros se hallaba el espejo mágico del que le había hablado a Zelgadiss. Un espejo tán alto como nosotros de gruesos acabados de madera que al ser tocado por el impresionado Zelgadiss brilló emitiendo un sonido como de agudas campanillas. Tapandome las orejas con mis dos manos lo último que mis ojos verían antes de ser cegado por una intensa luz surgida de todos lados sería a UN Zelgadiss incapaz de reaccionar, quieto muy quieto frente al espejo con los ojos tán abiertos que parecían a punto de caerse de sus cuencas y sus dientes fuertemente apretados... Abrí mis ojos y pestañeando varias veces conseguí aclarar lo que veía ante mi. Parecía encontrarme fuera del oscuro lugar en el que el espejo estaba pues aquella habitación, aunque tan sólo iluminada por la cada vez más tenue luz del sol, nada tenía que ver con aquel lugar. Una hermosa dama permanecía a mí lado. Su cabello estaba recogido con gracia pero se apreciaba que era muy espeso y lacio, de un color castaño que se aclaraba al contacto de la luz procedente de la sencilla pero gran ventana. Su traje era largo y estrecho por la cadera bien sujeto por un grueso cinturón de color parecido al de su pelo. La dulzura de sus ojos me traspasó el corazón. Una de sus manos estaba sosteniendo una larga espada que brillaba dorada. Sentandose a mí lado, me contaría lo sucedido. A pesar de su aspecto y la espada que siempre le acompañaba resultaba ser una sacerdotisa. Hacía tiempo un hechicero robó el espejo magico que su orden protegía. El mismo espejo del que tanto se hablaba en tantas partes, el espejo del que yo le hablé a Zelgadiss. Supé a juzgar por la gravedad con la que me lo contaba que Zelgadiss estaba en peligro y que si moría sería culpa mía.

-Entonces, el espejo es peligroso, ¿cúanto? -Quisé averiguar. Mi voz surgió quebrada al pensar que mi buen amigo podría morir de forma horrible.

-Nadie sabe cómo... Por eso se pidió a mi orden custiodarlo y estudiarlo. -Me respondió ella, encogiendose de hombros, arrugando la frente.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda... -Murmuré llevandome las manos a la cabeza. -Tengo que alejarlo del espejo cuanto antes... - En pie, casi de un salto, iba a salir de la sencilla pero bien decorada habitación cuando la sacerdotisa me lo impedió interponiendose en mi camino.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte al espejo, es muy peligroso. -Dijo con voz severa.

-Eso ya lo has dicho pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras mi amigo esté en peligro. -Protesté yo tajante.

-¿Amigo? -Repetiría ella alarmada. -¿Erais dos? -Preguntaría.

Asentí con fuerza mientras seguía buscando el modo de hacerla a un lado. En mitad de la plaza mayor, bajando los multiples escalones de piedra, me proponía encontrar aquella casa y a Zelgadiss en su interior. Me lamenté colocando una mano a modo de escudo contra los últimos rayos del sol, ya estaba empezando a atardecer, pronto la oscuridad me complicaría la busqueda o peor, el toque de queda sería dado y la ciudad se llenaría de guardias, por todos los rincones. En efecto, a la mitad de mi desesperada busqueda de aquella casa en una ciudad en la que practicamente todas las viviendas que no estuviesen en la plaza principal o en la segunda plaza eran identicas, el sol se acostó más aprisa de lo que me habría gustado. Gracias a mi labia, conseguí no perderme haciendo una pequeña señal luminosa por los lugares que ya había recorrido.

-¿No deseas que Zelgadiss sea feliz? -Una voz me preguntó a mis espaldas.

Me giré molesto por la preguntita y me dí de bruces con un tipo igual o más tapado que yo, que a la limitada luz de la bola de luz que invoqué parecía un monje. A pesar de estar encapuchado, pude atisbar unos ojos pequeños y traviesos, una fina nariz y una sonrisa a juego con sus ojos formandose así una pícara expresión en todo su rostro. En una de sus manos sujetaba un bastón de madera de forma extraña y recubierto de vendas con una bola roja de gran tamaño que debía servirle como unico punto de luz. Los mechones que se plegaban sobre su frente eran lisos y muy oscuros, tán oscuros que parecían purpuras. Pensé que ese efecto debía ser debido a lo que me estaba esforzando por atisbar su rostro.

-En serio, si consideras a Zelgadiss como amigo, ¿por qué vas a negarle la oportunidad de alcanzar lo que tanta felicidad le daría? -Volvió a preguntar. En aquel momento supé que era uno de esos tipos crispantes que nadie sabe o puede aguantar. Así que, alzando una ceja, con los ojos entrecerrados le solté:

- ¡Métete en tus propios asuntos! Además, ¿Tú de qué conoces a Zelgadiss? -

Sus ojos brillaron como dos cristales de vivo color alilado y llevandose un dedo a los labios, dijo casi canturreando:

-Eso, querido Perrian, es un secreto. -

Y de modo igual al que apareciese, se esfumó en la oscuridad. Aquel tipo de voz aflautada y burlona me pusó de muy malhumor. Mire por todos lados susteniendo la bola de luz que flotaba sobre mi palpa y pase los dedos de la otra mano por el espacio que había dejado. Asegurandome de que no había nadie, me dije a mí mismo que aquel elemento no merecía mi preocupación. Si era amigo de Zelgadiss, el propio Zelgadiss me habría hablado de él. Continue mi camino hasta encontrar un lugar agradable en el que dormir pero su pregunta me acompañaría un buen rato. Claro que como amigo suyo quería que Zelgadiss fuera muy feliz pero también como muy amigo suyo no quería encontrarlo muerto. ¿Es que para ser feliz uno debe llegar tán lejos como para perder la vida? Llegada de nuevo la mañana, me desperté azorado, como si cada instante que no pasará buscando a Zelgadiss, éste pudiese estar sufriendo horriblemente. Creo que eso es el problema de saber que alguien está en peligro pero no saber cómo es ese peligro.

-Oye tú, aparta de ahí, ¿o es que quieres que Naga, la gran serpiente blanca pierda su valioso trabajo? -Me gritó una tipa de bella pero excesiva figura con gesto amenazante.

Me quedé un rato mirandola. ¿A qué trabajo se refería semejante elemento? Continué tratando de entrar silenciosamente a la casa que Zelgadiss y yo encontramos como refugio, la casa en la cúal se encontraba el espejo mágico. Mi actitud hacía ella debió de encolarizarla pues se pusó a gritar furiosa:

-¿Cómo te atreves a ignorarme? ¿Acaso no reconoces a la gran hechicera que esta a tu lado? -

-Pues... -Iba a responderle pero prefería observarla mejor antes.

Dirigí de nuevo mis ojos hacía ella. Era una dama muy atractiva, curvilinea y con grandes senos, de esos que volverían locos a más de un hombre. Con ojos de un precioso azul celeste y cabellos muy largos y sedosos sobre su espalda excepto dos largos mechones que ocultaban sus orejas cayendo hacía delante. Larga capa de oscuro color a juego con los largos guantes que cubrían sus manos y sus brazos hasta la mitad pero traje o ropa interior oscura, desgarrada y muy llamativa con un cinturón de piel marrón como único añadido del cúal colgaba una larga espada medio oculta por la capa. Creo que de lo único que pude encapricharme como ya hiciera aquel día fueron sus botas. Hasta que no empezó a soltar su atronadora e innecesaria risotada de arrogante bruja no caí en que era la muchacha que casi nos sepulta a la otra hechicera de cabellos rojos y a mi en el antiguo templo que se descubrió durante el periodo que yo tenía un jefe y Zelgadiss ayudaba, o mejor dicho, servía, a Rezo. ¡Joder, era aquella loca!

-¡No jodas! -Exclamé. -¡Eres la loca del antiguo templo en el que me metí para conseguir aquellos escritos para el Monje Rojo! - Naga se echó a reir de nuevo. Ojála no lo hubiese hecho y dijo:

-¡Efectivamente! ¡Yo soy aquella poderosa hechicera que os dió una lección, Naga, la gran serpiente blanca! -

-Bien, ahora que sé quien eres, puedo decirlo sin tapujos. ¿Serías tán amable de dejarme sacar a mi amigo en paz? -Le sugerí fingiendo que me caía bien.

Ella negó con la cabeza bruscamente y me explicó a su manera que su trabajo consistía en encontrar el dichoso espejo y llevarselo a alguien.

-¿No será a la sacerdotisa? -Quisé confirmar mi deducción.

-¿A esos muertos de hambre? ¡El espejo es para el soberano de Solaria! -

Trás muchas idas y venidas, conseguí hacer un buen trato con Naga. Ella llevaría el espejo al tipo ese a cambio de que yo pudiese liberar a Zelgadiss. Escupiendonos en la mano, sellamos el trato como dos autenticos bandidos. Claro que como bien me temí, Naga complicaría mi sencillo y silencioso plan de rescate. Impaciente sin ser capaz de esperar ni un momento más a que abriese la ventana como cualquier ladrón inteligente y cuidadoso hubiese hecho, obligandome a hacerme un lado, la abrería rompiendo la ventana con la ayuda de un hechizo que congeló el cristal protegido magicamente y con tan sólo darle una sonora patada este cedería a nuestros deseos cayendo en mil pedazos.

-¡Qué bruta eres Naga! -Le reprendí. -¿Has pensado en lo qué pensaran los vecinos? -

-Tu metodo era demasiado lento, el mio es más efectivo. -Se defendería ella retirandose el pelo como lo hubiese hecho una modelo.

Suspiré porque en el fondo tenía razón y la seguí metiendome al interior. Estaba tál cúal la recordaba mientras Naga se dedicó a cotillear por todos lados, yo preferí subir a la planta de arriba con la esperanza de encontrar a Zelgadiss aún vivo. A quien encontré fue al hechicero del que la hermosa sacerdotisa me habló. Con prudencia, camine hacía él, mis pasos resonaron lentamente pero él no parecía oirlos pues permanecía dandome la espalda sin ni siquiera girar la cabeza. Su tunica era de un oscuro tono morado y diversos detalles dorados había sido cosidos en los puños de sus mangas. Empece a tratar con él mientras me acercaba más a él.

-Señor, sólo vengo a por mi amigo Zelgadiss... Me han dicho que es espejo mágico no es bueno... -Iba diciendo esforzándome por no tener que verme metido en una pelea con él pero él seguía sin reaccionar.

Finalmente, al llegar y posar mi mano sobre uno de sus hombros, sin decir palabra, se giró suavemente sobre mí y horrorizado pude ver los efectos del espejo mágico sobre él. ¡Os juro que parecía un zombie! En sus ojos no se atisbaba apenas vida y su piel era palida, muy palida. Al apartarme del puro horror que me producía se desplomó poco a poco sobre mí antes de caer al suelo sentado. Sus cabellos eran de un blanco nada natural pues no parecía un hombre de tanta edad, como mucho, de unos cincuenta y el tacto de su piel era frio como el de un muerto. Me aleje de él murmurando:

-¡No dejaré que te ocurra lo mismo Zelgadiss! ¡Aunque me gane tu rencor por ello! - Al bajar me encontré con Naga, que se estaba apropiando de varias cosas que no le pertenecían, metiendolas en un saco de tamaño mediado. No le dirigí la mirada, fui directamente hacía la trampilla que había vuelto a ser ocultada pero esta vez bajo una pequeña alfombra de rojizas tonalidades. La retiré y realizando el hechizo similar al que Zelgadiss ya usará me deshice de la trampilla ante los atentos ojos de Naga, que dejó a un lado su delictiva actividad al verme salta hacía el interior del cuadrado agujero. En esta ocasión el lugar se encontraba mejor iluminado y pude ver a Zelgadiss frente al espejo con mayor claridad de pie sobre un suelo plagado de figuras, lineas y simbolos incomprensibles para mí que brillaban de igual o mayor destello que el gran espejo. Las figuras y los simbolos adoptaban distintos tamaños y formas cada vez que los miraba mientras corría hacía mi amigo, la superficie era lisa, incluso las lineas y extrañas figuras lo eran. Al plantarme junto a Zelgadiss, grité su nombre con ansiedad:

-¡Zelgadiss! -

Verle girar su rostro hacía mí con el ceño fruncido me alegró tantísimo. ¡Zelgadiss no estaba tán afectado por la magia del espejo como el hechicero! Zelgadiss estaba bien, su rostro de quimera con todas su rocas lucía igual de hermoso que aquella noche en mi casa. Con los ojos humedeciendose le abrace gritando como un loco:

-¡No eres un zombi! -

-¡Pues claro que no soy un zombi! -Exclamaría Zelgadiss tratando de separarme de él pero no lo conseguió hasta que me tranquilice un poco.

Secándome las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, le conté de inmediato que encontrar el espejo no fue una buena idea porque según me había informado una hermosa y experimentada sacerdotisa estaba maldito. Zelgadiss, me escuchó con los brazos cruzados. Con gesto chulesco, apoyandose con un brazo sobre el espejo, cuyo cristal brillaba con intensidad cegadora dijo:

-¿Eso es todo? No creo que sea para tanto, como ves, no me ha pasado nada malo. -

-Zelgadiss, por favor, no tentemos a la suerte. -Le recomendé. -Vamonos ahora, no vayas a acabar como el hechicero... - La expresión despreocupada de Zelgadiss cambió, retirandose del espejo, mirándome fijamente preguntó:

-¿Qué hechicero? -Su voz empezó a sonar temerosa al hacer la pregunta, cogiendole del brazo sencillamente respondí apartandole del espejo:

-Ven conmigo y lo sabrás. -

Zelgadiss no parecía muy convencido pero se dejó llevar por mí hasta el agujero cuadrado. Naga que se había quedado sentanda con la cabeza arrimada al oscuro agujero fisgando como un perrillo rascandose una mejilla con un dedo tuvo que apartarse al atisbar nuestros cuerpos emerger de la oscuridad. Naga nos miró perpleja pero no articuló palabra. Zelgadiss la observó detenidamente como si en ella atisbará a una Amelia más crecidita, recuerdo que le hizo esbozar una meláncolica y bonita sonrisa. Aunque no lo admitiese, separarse de Amelia fue de lo más difícil que se vió obligado a hacer para continuar con su busqueda tranquilo. Antes de subir arriba, dónde se encontraba el demacrado y espeluznante hechicero, así me lo comentó:

-Esa tipa se parece bastante a Amelia... Claro que Amelia no tendría tán mal gusto vistiendo. -

Me reí con todas mis ganas porque era verdad, aún sin conocer a Amelia, dudé mucho de que alguna otra chica pudiese llevar esos trapitos que Naga llevaba tán orgullosamente. Mi carcajada se apagó al comprobar que el hechicero seguía tál cual lo había dejado. Zelgadiss se soltó y avanzando hacía él sorprendido lo examinó. Su tacto seguía siendo el de un cadaver y no se encontraba expresión alguna en su rostro. Zelgadiss se llevó la mano a la boca pero no dijo ni mostró ninguna señal de terror. Todo lo demás permanecía aparentemente normal, lo único anormal era él. Zelgadiss retornó abajo casi corriendo. Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo que aquello no podía ser real, que el espejo no podía ser tán malvado pero lo era. En el rincón que se podría considerar por cocina, Zelgadiss respirando profundamente apretando los dientes, incapaz de contener por más rato sus sentimientos, golpearía la petrea pared pensando, seguramente, lo mismo que pensé yo la noche anterior. ¿Tán complicado era encontrar la felicidad que tendría que acabar como el hechicero? Al bajar me encontraría a Naga y a Zelgadiss discutiendo como dos fieras. Supuse que la disputa habría surgido gracias a Naga y su desmedida bocaza. Ella había empezado a reirse como una pérfida y repelente bruja de cuento infantil con el dorso de la mano cerca, muy cerca de su espatarrada boca mientras Zelgadiss sostenía la mirada con los dientes apretados y ambas manos sobre su espada embainada. Meneé mi cabeza ligeramente colocándome una mano sobre la cabeza, en plan madre que se ve obligada a poner paz.

-Zelgadiss, sea lo que sea que te haya dicho, no merece la pena. -Apacigue lo mejor que supé a mi amigo pasandole una mano por uno de sus tensos hombros. -Lo que si la merece es tomarse una buena cerveza antes de irnos de Solaria. -

-Tienes razón. -Admitió Zelgadiss recobrando su tranquila e indiferente actitud de siempre.

Apoyado el uno sobre él otro salimos de allí dejando a Naga sola y muy rabiosa al ser ignorada de nuevo. La tarde la pasamos hablando y hablando sentados muy comodamente en uno de los diversos restaurantes que poseía la plaza central. Uno cuyo servicio además de rapido te hacía sentir muy agradado pues la amabilidad y dedicación con la que trabajaban surgía de manera natural, el dueño, la cocinera, esposa de éste y los camareros, principalemnte, sus hijos se desvivían por mantener a sus clientes satisfechos y felices. Las paredes aunque de piedra poseían un bonito color rosado y las mesas eran revestidas por manteles de blanco color que armonizaba con el color de las paredes. Las sillas y la barra eran de madera pulida y muy clara. En cada mesa había un pequeño ramo de flores rosadas. Todo en aquel lugar era tán armonioso y cuidado que no parecía un restaurante tán barato como en verdad lo era. Era debido a que la decoración fue cosa de la mujer del dueño nos contó una muchacha que se había sentado cerca de nosotros. Hermosa y discreta porque aún sintiendo una gran curiosidad por Zelgadiss, que iba tapado hasta los dientes, no mencionó nuestros misterioso aspecto. Tomamos varias cervezas a lo largo de la conversación que mantuvimos con ella. Aquel furtuito encuentro animó a Zelgadiss. Yo le dije:

-¿Ves, tonto? No todo el mundo te considera un ser horrible. -

-Aún así, quiero volver a ser humano. -Sentenció Zelgadiss. -Y ya no es por lo que diga gentuza como Naga, así que si he de morir, que sea con cuerpo humano. - La determinación de sus palabras me indicó de que cuando menos me lo esperase, volvería a la casa del hechicero y formularía su deseo ante él. ¡Qué cabezota era! ¡Pero yo no sería menos! Si había que destruir el maldito espejo, me propusé destruirlo antes de que éste le hiciese más daño a Zelgadiss. Cuando Zelgadiss aquella misma noche entró en la vivencia y apartando la trampilla no vió por ningún lado el espejo mágico, no me costó deducir que Naga había cumplido con su trabajo y en aquellos instantes se encontraría en el interior del castillo. Por un lado sentí un gigantesco alivio pero conociendo a Zelgadiss, instantaneamente sentí otro mal presentimiento pero con mayor intensidad que el anterior ante la sacerdotisa. Elevándome con el hechizo Levitación hasta llegar a un ventanal por el que entrar, mi cabeza era un hervidero de contradictorios pensamientos. Deseaba salvar a Zelgadiss más que a nadie en este puñetero mundo pero su obstinación hacía que me dieran ganas de matarle con mis propias manos. Ya dentro de una de las habitaciones del castillo intenté averiguar sin bola de cristal con mi abispado ingenio por dónde podría estar el espejo. Encontrando el espejo una vez más, encontraría a Zelgadiss. Me llevó toda la noche pues de vez en cuando tenía que esconderme, el castillo era un lugar muy activo, con muchos sirvientes y muchos guardias. Cuando eres una persona de prestigio puede pasearte por ahí sin problemas pero yo era un dón nadie con una habilidad no muy favorecedora. Como era de esperar, la zona más importante del castillo era la más protegida. Desde la pared en la que me había quedado pegado procurando no hacer ni el más minimo ruido, cerrando los ojos, como bien ladrón que era, medité cómo llegar hasta las habitaciones más principales sin llamar la atención. ¿Disfrazarme de criado? Eso siempre funciona, sobretodo si eres un maestro en el arte de la improvisación y teatralidad pero la zona por la que los sirvientes residían estaba muy lejos de allí, en la planta baja. Golpeándome la cabeza con los nudillos varias veces traté de pensar en algo mejor.

-Piensa, piensa, pinesa... -Me decía a mí mismo sin formular apenas sonido con los labios.

Una vocecita me sobresaltó:

-Señor, ¿qué hace ahí parado? Todos los hechiceros se encuentran el el laboratorio...-

Le miré confuso pero al comprender que el malentendido podría ser la solución a mí problema, le interrumpí pidiendo disculpas:

-Oh perdón, ahora voy para allá. - Le indiqué con un gesto que podía irse arrugando la frente con una sonrisa apurada como si de verdad me avergonzase haber confundido el camino o nadie me hubiese informado de que mis compañeros ya se habían puesto manos a la obra.

El joven sirviente, con sus humildes ropas desteñidas, se marchó volviendo a sus asuntos como sirviente. Repeinandome un poco con una mano mientras me retiraba un poco la larga capa que me tapaba la tunica de hechicero, me preparé mentalmente las palabras que les daría a los guardias. como me habría gustado ir portando un libro, así daría más el pego pero lo único que me autentificaba era el medallón plateado que fuí enseñando por los pueblos y ciudades durante el viaje. Tomé impulso y poniendo bien erguido caminé hacía la zona principal en la cúal derivaban varios pasillos de larga distancia. Los guardias no tardarón en darme el alto pero totalmente transformado en ese eminente hechicero que jamás seré pero que según Rezo podría haber llegado a ser, les repliqué sin perder cachaza:

-Caballeros, si serían tán amables de dejarme pasar, atenderé con sumo gusto la demanda de vuestro señor... -

-Un momento, ¿De qué demanda hablas hechicero? -Me preguntó el que parecía llevar la voz cantante mirandome igual de extrañado que su compañero.

-Como bien sabran, el señor de este castillo acaba de obtener un objeto mágico muy importante a manos de una cazatesoros. -Les expusé mostrando fastidio por tener que esperar y arrogancia a proposito. -y por ese motivo, para autentificar el objeto, el señor del castillo solicitó mi presencia. -

Los hombres, conscientes de la existencia de ese acontecimiento me creyeron permitiendome pasar hacía el salón en el cúal debía de estar el espejo mágico. Al abrir la gran puerta me quedé de piedra. ¡Zelgadiss había matado al señor del castillo! Tán silenciosa y rapidamente como hacía con todos aquellos que Rezo le obligaba matar usando ese hechizo con el que un hechicero puede manipular a otros individuos. ¿Tán desperado estaba? Quisé gritar su nombre pero no conseguí que las palabras salieran de mi boca. El pobre hombre estaba tumbado sobre la gran alfombra que cubría el suelo teñido su centro del oscuro rojo de su sangre mientras Zelgadiss se había colocado frente al espejo unos pasos alejado de su victima. No parecía haber nada más que le importase en aquella amplía y elegante habitación. Lo único que parecía tener sentido era ese jodido espejo colocado sobre la pared ocupandola practicamente entera tapado por un gran paño de fuerte color rojo que brillaba majestuoso al recibir la luz cercana de las dos lamparas colocadas a los lados. Las otras dos paredes lo único que había eran libros sobre estanterias que ocupaban todo el espacio y dos o tres sillones de piel junto a una alta mesa de madera en el cúal recibir a los ilustres invitados. La gran puerta se cerró a nuestras espaldas dando un sonoro portazo pero no era nada por lo que un guardia correría a interrumpir a su señor. Como de todos modos mis palabras le hubiesen entrado en un oido y salido por el otro, me valí de algo más drástico con la intención de apartar a mí terco amigo de aquella cosa que lo estaba enloqueciendo. ¿O era cierto lo que los rumores decían del espadichín demoniaco? ¿Qué nada ni nadie podía detenerle cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza?

-¡Bola de fuego! -Consegui decir concentrando todo mi poder en mis manos enguantadas, en las cuales, en poco tiempo, se formaría una llamarada adoptando forma circular que iluminaría mi rostro al lanzarla contra el espejo. Zelgadiss, con una agilidad felina, sacando su espada recitando un hechizo astral que la volvió roja como si la sangre que la teñía se hubiese extendido, destrozó mi bola de fuego cortandola como si fuese solida. Al instante, la llama separandose se desvanecería dejando sólo un alto calor en el ambiente.

-¡No puedes destruir el espejo! -Bramó surgiendo de su voz una ira descontrolada. Jamás le había visto así, sinceramente, daba miedo pero no me achiqué, le solté desfogando todo lo que llevaba dentro:

-¡Pues si es la única manera de que olvides ese jodido espejo lo haré! - Zelgadiss posó sus ojos sobre el espejo por destapar y alzando su espada amenazante, gritó con mayor fuerza:

-¡No! ¡No puedes! -

-¡¿Por qué no? ¡Es el único modo de que recobres la cordura y no pierdas la vida! -Le recordé enojado porque era mi único amigo y no quería que su obsesión lo acabase matando.

-¡Porque entonces Rezo jamás me dirá como revertir mi cuerpo! -Acabó confesandome Zelgadiss. -¡Lo qué dijo en Teforasia era mentira! ¡Hay un modo! ¡Me pasé toda la noche tratando de sonsacarselo pero cuando por fin cedió, tú viniste y nos fuimos! ¡Ni te imaginas la desesperación que me entró al no encontrar el espejo! ¡Ahora sabré la verdad y recuperaré mi cuerpo! -

-Zelgadiss... Yo... -Iba a decirle algo pero callé. Verle tán abatido, agarrandose a ese clavo que quemaba sus dedos dolorosamente, me conmovió bastante pero probablemente por egoismo, porque era mi único y mejor amigo, tuve que insistir:

-¡Me importa una mierda que consigas tu cuerpo humano o no, no voy a dejar que mueras! -

Yo también me comporté de un modo bastante tozudo, la verdad pero mereció la pena. Zelgadiss, recobrando entereza y fiereza corrió hacía mí para impedir que volviese a conjurar cualquier otro hechizo igual o más poderoso y destructivo que la bola de fuego pero dando un gran salto logré escaparlo sin dejar de concentrarme en realizar el hechizo. La segunda bola de fuego que creé fue de mayor tamaño y fue lanzada con exito al espejo pero muy a mi pesar, aunque está chocó extendiendo su fuego por todo el paño rojo y el espejo, lo único que quedó hechó cenizas fue el paño. Zelgadiss dió un suspiro aliviado mientras yo maldecía mi suerte. La superficie del espejo se iluminó como si mi ataque le hubiese despertado. En aquel momento se me ocurrió una idea genial, la magía por sí misma no podía romper el cristal pero, ¿qué había de la fascinante espada magica de Zelgadiss? Había que intentarlo. Corriendo hacía el espejo saqué con rapidez mi vulgar y fina daga para hacerle creer que iba a cortar con ella el cristal. ¡Madre mía, qué mala leche se le pusó! Corríendo con una velocidad de leopardo se disponía a cortarme la cabeza pero yo ya me lo suponía y como formaba parte del plan, sólo tuve que girar la cabeza. La espada de Zelgadiss se quedaría clavada sobre el cristal, creando finas lineas que se alargarían resquebrajando desde el centro el espejo. Al sacar Zelgadiss la espada, algunos pequeños trozos saltaron desde el centro, la parte más dañada. El visceral aullido que lanzó Zelgadiss mientras se apartaba fue de esos que ensordecen, derrumbandose hasta caer arrodillado. Un montón de lagrimas recorrieron sin cesar sus mejillas oscureciendo la parte de rostro por la que iban pasando. Antes de que se levantase y tratase de matarme de nuevo, aclarandome la garganta, con voz suave, le sugerí lo siguiente:

-Zelgadiss, si como has dicho antes, lo que querías era hablar con Rezo... Yo puedo concedertelo, sin riesgos de muerte. -

Zelgadiss se levantó sin decir palabra y caminó hacía mí. En sus ojos todavía había ese brillo asesino que tanto me aterraba pero guardando la espada a mitad del camino, me susurró:

-¿De verdad?¿Y me dirá cómo recobrar mi cuerpo? -

-Pues... Sólo si te portas bien. -Bromeé.

A Zelgadiss no le hizo mucha gracia la bromita pues me agarró con bastante fuerza el cuello pero salimos del salón enteros y desde la primera ventana que vimos por el pasillo planeamos dejando atrás la ciudad de Solaria. A mitad de camino suavizaría la presión de sus dedos pero todavía me tenía por el cuello. No me dejó volver a mi casita hasta que no habló con Rezo... Como la mansión de Rezo se había convertido en una especie de templo o algo por el estilo, ¿como un hospicio? Y aún estando abandonada, Zelgadiss no estaría dispuesto a poner un pie de nuevo en ella. Zelgadiss me arrastró hasta su antigua guarida, en la cúal vivía durante el tiempo que sirvió a Rezo. Un lugar que parecía bastante apacible a pesar de alojar a un buen grupo de bandidos, muchos, en su mayoria, incluso sanguinarios. Yo, siguiendole hasta la que era su habitación, habitación que también compartió con Zolf, uno de sus mejores amigos entre toda esa gentuza, le dije:

-Tenemos que hacerlo en un lugar dónde Rezo halla estado mucho tiempo... -

-Ya lo sé. Rezo y yo pasamos muchas largas tardes aquí estudiando los manuscritos y libros que conseguiamos. -Me comentó interrumpiendome con voz agridulce.

Me encogí de hombros. Era bastante comprensible porque por muy buen dominio de la magía que tuviese o por muchos conocimientos que hubiese ido adquiriendo era ciego, alguien tendría que leerselos. Concentrandome, poniendo toda mi habilidad y memoria, comence a invocar al espíritu del Monje Rojo. Usando un conjuro similar al que varios hechiceros usan para invocar criaturas venidas del plano astral, cerrando los ojos como si eso fuese a ayudarme, dejé que Rezo, si él lo deseaba también, tomase contacto conmigo. La energía manaba de mí como lo hacía en el cuerpo de Zelgadiss cuando uso el hechizo de busqueda y lentamente fue esparciendose a lo largo de la habitación. Zelgadiss no podía verla pero como si podía sentir que algo sucedía. Llegado un punto en el que Rezo, se suponía, debía darme alguna señal de existencia, me ví obligado a mascullar:

-Creo que o no tengo poder suficiente o no poseó habilidades de necromante... -

Pero entonces sentí una contundente presencia, su presencia. Al abrir los ojos sólo yo atisbaría la figura de Rezo, borrosa como si estuviese muy lejos perdido en la bruma que colapsaba la pequeña habitación.

-Posees excelentes habilidades como necromante. -Escuché procedente de sus labios. Su voz seguía siendo tán calmada y segura como la recordaba. -Pero estas en lo correcto al decir que tu poder no es muy elevado. -

Arrugué mi frente, de ahí que estando tan sólo a unos pasos de mí, se visualizase con difícultad pero lo peor sería que nuestra charla tendría que ser muy limitada ya que no podría mantener la conexión por un gran periodo de tiempo. Me encontraba bastante limitado debido a que estaba entre dos planos, él en cambio ya había sido liberado de las ataduras de el mundo material. Dándome cuenta del espacio tán limitado en el que me hallaba en el otro plano al lado de un impaciente Zelgadiss, tuve que mantenerme en el mismo lugar durante lo que durase la charla. Me aclaré la garganta y fuí al grano:

-Su eminencia, le he convocado para aclarar una cosilla... Esa cosilla es... - Trataba de mirarle a los ojos pero su fuerte presencia me intimidaba, él desde su posición, cruzando los brazos, con la cabeza un poco ladeada, me prestaba atención con una sonrisa. Una de sus enigmaticas sonrisas. -Su eminencia, ¡Zelgadiss quiere que le digas cómo obtener su cuerpo humano de nuevo! -Solté de la única manera que sabía, a lo bruto.

La reacción de Rezo fue muy propia del Monje Rojo, manipulado o no, por el Rey de los demonios. Una melodiosa risa salió de sus labios mientras meneaba la cabeza divertido.

-¿Eso es todo? Ya se lo dije en Teforasia. ¿No te lo comentó? -

-Sí, si lo hizo pero por culpa de ese maldito espejo, él creé que mientes y... -

-¿Qué espejo? ¿No será el espejo mágico cuyo creador se desconoce? -

Asentí con la cabeza diciendo ese, ese es. Sería en ese momento trás llevarse una mano a la cabeza, que abriría sus ojos para mirarme fijamente y hacerme esta pregunta:

-¿Y ha logrado sobrevivir? -

-Pues sí, sigue vivo pero todo es gracias a mí, que si el es terco, yo más. -Le confirme dandome golpecitos con el puño cerrado al pecho. Rezo alejaría su mano pero esa vez no sería para cruzarse de brazos, Se sentía feliz y agradecido, así me lo hizo saber.

-Te lo agradezco. Él no merece morir buscando un imposible, el merece vivir junto a su princesa Amelia. -

-Pero conociendole no lo hará hasta que sea humano de nuevo. -Deje caer con ambos brazos flexionados y las manos extendidas. -Por cierto, ¿cómo es que conocías el espejo mágico si estas muerto?-Pregunté al darme cuenta de que Rezo sí sabía que Zelgadiss podría haber muerto. La risa de Rezo se volvió una carcajada que se alejó a lo largo de la habitación y dijo:

-¿No sabes que los muertos lo sabemos todo? -

Me estaba vacilando, al ver mi cara de fastidio, añadió:

-Cuando uno posee prestigio se le comunican muchas cosas. Los sacerdotes de esa orden me suplicaron ayudarles a estudiarlo pero como por aquella epóca yo sólo pensaba en la piedra filosofal, no lo hice. -

Por muy agradable que resultase volver a hablar con él y por muy hermosos que fueran sus ojos, tenía que centrarme, tenía que sonsacarle, si de verdad mentió a Zelgadiss en Teforasia o no. Sus ojos me tenían fascinados, no eran de un marrón oscuro como lo son vulgarmente muchos ojos marrones, era de un marrón verdoso que parecía capaz de penetrar cualquier cosa. A pesar de sentirme muy lejos de la habitación y el plano en que Zelgadiss y mi cuerpo se encontraban, pudé sentir por un instante como éste me agarraba de la manga de la camisa que llevaba bajo mi tunica de hechicero. Fue el pequeño recordatorio de a lo que había ido que necesitaba. Como me esforzaba tanto por dislumbrar sus ojos, perdía el rumbo con facilidad. Rezo me expusó en pocas palabras porque era tán peligroso el maldito espejo mágico.

-A diferencia del espejo mágico que Shazard Lugandi creará hace bastantes años, éste es peligroso porque te muestra lo que deseas y avivandose ese deseo caes en la trampa pidiendole que sea real, en ese momento, el espejo absorbe por completo tu alma. Ya viste en qué estado estaba el hechicero que lo robó. Ahora no será más que un cadaver pudriendose. -

-¿Eso significa que el espejo para llevarse el alma de Zelgadiss era el autentico mentiroso? -Dedujé rapidamente ilusionado. Las palabras que me dió Rezo a modo de respuesta fueron bastante liosas, esto fue lo que contestó:

-Es posible pero yo tampoco fui muy sincero que digamos, le dejé creer lo que él quiso creer. Puede que esa cura no exista porque nadie se ha puesto a buscar el modo de revertir lo ya fusionado pero si ese modo existe, yo no sabría como hacerlo. -

-¿Ni usando la Biblia Claire? Sé sincero. -Quisé saber como lo quisó Zelgadiss negandome a aceptar su vaga respuesta.

-Está bien, quizás sí pero no estoy plenamente convencido de ello, la Biblia Claire te daría mayor poder y sabiduria pero habría que hacer comprobaciones, sería un trabajo largo y muy duro. ¿Sabes cúantos años les llevo a los hechiceros ser capaces de fusionar criaturas vivas? Millones. -

Me quedé alucinado, no tenía ni la más minima idea. Desde luego, ser hechicero no era tan fácil como parecía.

-¡Joder! ¿Entonces para qué te aventuraste a algo que sabías que luego no ibas a deshacer? -Apostillé llevándome ambas manos a la cabeza, Me costaba barbaridad comprender sus explicaciones.

-No vuelvas a usar ese vocabulario en mi presencia. -Me reprendió Rezo con severidad, luego respondió con su amable tono de siempre mi respuesta. -Digamos que fue el único modo que encontré de cumplir con su capricho... -

-Ya, ya y a cambio sólo le pediste un pequeño favor... Eso ya lo he oido antes. -Le interrumpiría bruscamente. -Esa excusa no me convence. Dime la excusa real antes de que el tiempo se nos acabe. -

Rezo, el Monje Rojo cerraría los ojos haciendo una pequeña mueca. Le había pillado, sin embargo él sólo confensaría si yo le contaba el motivo por el que maté a mi jefe, el que fue mi maestro. Una artimaña muy suya, me sentí con las manos atadas pues Zelgadiss se encontraba a mí lado y yo, yo no quería que lo supiese pero llenandome de aplomo, si así descubría la verdad, con mirada firme se lo hice saber.

-¿Qué fue de tu maestro? ¿Lo mataste para heredar su negocio? -Preguntó Rezo con esa voz capaz de cautivar a los mismísimos angeles.

-No, por venganza. -Fue todo lo que estuve dispuesto a confesarle.

-Se veía venir. -Comentó antes de admitir que había otro motivo aparte del que le decía a Zelgadiss una y otra vez con respecto a su conversión en quimera. Pensativo, con los ojos cerrados y una mano cerrada bajo los labios diría. -¿Por qué le convertí en quimera? Porque muy en el fondo, sentía una profunda envidia hacía él. -

La figura de Rezo comenzaba a difuminarse, nuestro tiempo había comenzado a finalizarse, esforzandome dolorosamente más, lo retuve un poco más.

-¡Qué egoísta! -Exclamé.

-Es posible. En aquel momento no pensé que se pudiese obsesionar tanto, siempre se mostraba tan seguro de sí mismo y siempre tenía que demostrarlo. Él, que aún sirviendome con su cuerpo humano, no sería capaz de ponerse en mí lugar porque era como todos los chicos sanos de su edad. Nadie le miraría con lastima o le golpearía por ser diferente. Sólo quería que viese las cosas desde el otro lado. Además yo sé realmente porque desea con tanta ansiedad ser humano y es un motivo tan vanal. Lo desea no sólo para volver a ser aceptado entre nosotros, los humanos, sino porque así podrá traer al mundo descendentes que no dañaran a su amada Amelia. Ahora ya lo sabes, de tí depende contarle la verdad o dejar que siga creyendo que lo hice manipulado por Shabragnigudu. -

-Ahora muchas cosas empiezan a tener sentido... - Cuando iba a recomendarle que le pidiese perdón, la conexión finalmente se rompió. cubriendome la cara con las manos, cerré los ojos traspasado por un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Al volverlos a abrir la bruma que cubría la habitación había desaparecido y la fuerte energía que manó por toda la habitación se calmó hasta desaparecer. Zelgadiss seguía a mi lado con cara de susto.

-¿Estás bien? Por un momento creí que te me ibas al otro barrio. -Bromeó aunque en sus ojos aún había un brillo de preocupación.

-Sí, sí, tranquilo. Sólo tendré que aguantar una migraña más intensa que de costumbre. -Le tranquilice mirandole con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Zelgadiss suspiró y ambos nos pusimos en pie. Debí de caer sentado o algo así. Por muy jodida que sonase la verdad y aún a sabiendas que Zelgadiss tenía que saberla tarde o temprano, no quise que fuera por mí. Sentado en aquel banco de piedra muchos recuerdos surgieron de mi conmocionada mente hasta que caí dormido gracias a la cargada tila que Zelgadiss me preparó. Si hubiese tenido algo más de tiempo, se le hubiese soltado unas cositas más pero claro, tenía razón en eso de que yo no era quien para juzgarle. En realidad, siempre pensé que eso formaba parte de su encanto. zelgadiss era un tipo más dependiente de lo que él mismo hubiese admitido pero Rezo, tál y cómo puedo concluir dandole vueltas a la conversación, no. A Zelgadiss le quisieron y era un chiquillo que al ir creciendo podría seguir el ritmo de los demás pero a Rezo desde bien joven se le fue negando la oportunidad de al menos intentar seguir ese ritmo. ¡Mierda! Ya sé el motivo de esa confesión. Yo, yo también fuí abandonado por mis seres más queridos yendo a parar de eso modo al grupo de los marginados. Zelgadiss se sentó a mí lado, el ligero roce de sus ropajes me despertó lo suficiente como para formularle esta pregunta.

-Zelgadiss, ¿alguna vez has pensado en cómo podía sentirse Rezo? Él a veces veía reflejado en ti todo lo que jamás logró ser. -

Zelgadiss no me respondió. Se formó un silencio sólo interrumpido por los sonidos del bosque. Aquello me confirmaba que Zelgadiss sólo pensó, como la mayoria de preadolescentes y adolescentes, en si mismo. En lograr sus propias metas. ¿O sería que Zelgadiss le recordaba cada vez más y más a Erik, el padre de Zelgadiss? Para ser tán bueno con la magía y haber obtenido tantos conocimientos, no parecía muy bueno en lo referente a las relaciones humanas. Zelgadiss se entristeció pero antes de olvidar todo el asunto, me pediría que le dijese lo de su cura. Dándome un codazo exclamó:

-Oye, ¿y te ha dicho algo sobre la cura que busco? -

-Qué vayas a Seillune y hables con el sumo sacerdote del templo, Lou Groun, y le des la tabarra a él. -Mascullé removiendome.

Entralace dos ideas, la de que si algún otro gran sabio sentía curiosidad por su caso, se pondría a investigar y se podría obtener esa solución y la de que Zelgadiss y Amelia debían estar juntos porque Rezo tenía razón, ella fue la única mujer que habiendolo conocido como una obsesiva quimera, le amaba con todo su ser, no debía renunciar a ella por su orgullo o por miedo. Muchos matrimonios viven la mar de bien sin crios de por medio. Lo demás me lo guardé porque sabía que a Zelgadiss le destrozaría. Lo que me quedó muy claro fue que le gustase o no a Zelgadiss, mi buen amigo era que era clavadito a su bisabuelo aunque menos solemne y menos complejo. Sí, lo admitó, mantener esa charla con él avivó la admiración que sentía por el Monje Rojo, con todo lo bueno y con todo lo malo.

**MENCIÓN ESPECIAL**

**Si os gusta, probaré a ir poniendo Rojo Relativo ^^ El FanFic principal ^^**

**Otra cosita importante, con respecto a Rezo, en Rojo Relativo he tratado de mostrar a Rezo como un tipo enigmatico, de esos que  
te sorprenden, te enfadan y te fascinan, con un puntito muy canalla como el que se puede comprobar en Evolution -R.  
Aunque lo de que envidié a Zelgadiss se me ha ocurrido al recordar una cosa que comenta en el manga antes de  
desvanecerse en la luz. Lo demás son suposiciones mias con respecto a como fue forjándose su carácter...  
Me entristece pero muchas veces pienso en ello, en lo dura que sería la vida en la edad media para cualquier  
enfermo o chiquillo abandonado porque hoy en día lo es U_U**

**Esta historia esta en la categoria Rojo Relativo pero es una historia aparte, es decir, que leas la serie de historias o FanFic Rojo Relativo sobre Rezo y Zelgadiss o no, esta historia la puedes leer por separado, está centrada en Zelgadiss aunque este contada por un personaje original mio, Perrian. En su momento me dio por añadir unos cuantos Spin-Off como había hecho Kanzaka en las novelas de Slayers LOL **

**Espero con toda mi alma que os guste y que a poder ser no tengais muy en cuenta mis posibles faltas ortograficas ^^' Si quereir comentar, podeis comentar ya sea para dar una opinión o para pedir información ^^**

**MARYXULA**


End file.
